


Happy

by carnivoreghost



Series: Shipping Weeks [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Dimilix Week 2020.Day 2: Tears“Are you crying?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Shipping Weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	Happy

“Are you crying?” Felix’s voice tottered on the edges of disgust and concern. He had found Dimitri in his study at a desk, staring out the large window behind him. Tears were streaming down his face. He would have oiled the papers in front of him if he had not been turned away. 

The expression Dimitri had as he turned to Felix was very unfitting of a king. He smiled watery. “I suppose I am. Forgive me.”

Felix huffed, closing the door behind him. He pointedly sat in the chair across from him, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the king.

_Savior King._

It was difficult to reconcile that image the public had of Dimitri with the one he knew. 

The great king blinked at him, mouth open slightly.

_Or was it winking?_

“Did you need something, Felix?”

Felix grimaced. “Do you?”

The question hung in the air like a guillotine. 

Dimitri sighed. “You misunderstand, Felix.”

“Do i?”

“You do,” he asserted,”I’m not despondent.”

Felix said, “You could have fooled me.”

“On the contrary,” Dimitri continued, “I'm very happy.”

Felix stiffened in his seat. “Happy?!” _Not just happy. Very happy._

Dimitri nodded. “Yes. Sometimes I think I do not deserve it.”

“Idiot,”Felix snapped before he thought better of it. “Of course you deserve it.”

Dimitri was silent, looking at Felix as if he had just seen him. “Truly,” he finally asked, voice small.

Felix wanted to snap at him. How dare he make him feel this way! Vulnerable. Nervous. Warm. 

_Happy_

With an impatient huff, Felix met Dimitri’s eyes. “Truly.’


End file.
